Don't You Worry Child
by changeofheart505
Summary: Since when were spirits able to contact us via crystal ball? Well, Jacklyn is no ordinary spirit. And she's about to wreak havoc on Hogwarts. And our favorite trio is caught in the wreckage. Fem!Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Worry Child

**Kura: Here's a cute little fic. No pairings. Sorry!**

**Sakura: Enjoy the first chapter of this three-shot!**

Chapter 1

"Why did I say yes to this?" Hermione groaned as she sat at a table. She had somehow agreed to help Harry and Ron with a Divanition project. They were to use a crystal ball. But of course, they were trying something different...

"Okay... uh..." Ron began awkwardly, "hey spirit!" Hermione resisted the urge to scoff and roll her eyes. Harry resisted the urge to just give up and Ron was about to do so when...

**_"Hello."_**

They all gasped as a voice echoed in their heads.

"You... are you talking to us?" Harry asked.

"I thought crystal balls told the future, not contacted spirits." Hermione added.

_**"... and, I don't follow the rules. I was bored... and lonely."**_

"Oh... uh, well, I..."

_**"Wh**_**_at is it? Am I boring you?"_**

The trio shook their heads. They just made contact with a spirit. A lonely, female as they believed her to be by her voice, spirit who probably wanted to have some fun.

"Uh... how old are you?"

**_"As is when I died or now?"_**

"Both." Hermione said after a while.

**_"When I died I was... fifteen. I'll be three hundred and fifteen in December. So, I'm over three hundred years old. And you?"_**

"We're all about the same age as you.. minus the three hundred years." Here they swore they could of heard a faint laugh.

"So, what do you look like?"

_**"I have white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. As for clothing, a white and brown dress, the skirt is torn, a dark brown corset and cloak and frayed leggings. No shoes. I don't like them. I also have a staff or crook or whatever ya wanna call it."**_

"You sound like a bloody Malfoy."

"RONALD!"

"Ouch!" Harry and the girl laughed.

**_"Erm, question. Who or what, is a Malfoy?"_**

"He's a bloody git. But, who are you, is what I want to know and, will we ever see you around?" Harry replied seeing as to hpw Ron was beong chastied by Hermione.

_**"My name is Jacklyn. Call me Jack or Jackie! But ya might get to know me better on Halloween. Byebye!" **_And Jack was gone. Harry looked confused. Tomorrow was Halloween.

"Guys, do you think..." The others nodded dumbly. As soon as they could, they went to sleep. The next day was Saturday,so they spent it trying to avoid Umbridge, the bitchy DADA Professor. They were grateful Dumbledore decided to throw a party. The trio quickly found Nick talking to the Headmaster.

"... she just appeared out of nowhere. Frightened, reminded me of an injured wolf pup. Said her name was Jacklyn. Wanted to see Hogwarts herself." The trio shared a look.

"So, Hogwarts will he receiving a new spirit?" Now everyone turned to them.

"Headmaster, you shouldn't let a stray spirit wander in! It's prepostorous!" Umbridge seethed.

"The girl only just regained her memories after three hundred years of isolation. She conviced to let her in. She just needs permission to stay." As soon as he said those words, a young girl appeared. Her white skin, pale skin and blue eyes seemed almost solid. The girl held a staff defensively.

"Jack?!" The girl turned to the trio and smiled.

"You're the ones I spoke to with the crystal ball!" Jack jumped up happily.

"Pleasure to meet you Jack, uh, in person."

"Uh... why is granni Barbie looking at me like that?" Jack pointed at Umbridge, who was giving her the stink eye. "Helloooooo?" she knocked on the woman's forehead. Umbridge felt a sharp pain in her head and she stormed off, muttering about the Ministry and stupid frost spirits.

"Hey! I'm offended!" Jack frowned for a moment before turning to the Golden Trio with a bright smile, "Show me round! NOW!" And with that, she dragged them out of the Great Hall...

**Kura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't You Worry Child

**Kura: New chapter! Yay! Oh, and reviewer responce! **

**Doctor Frostybuscus- I wasn't planning on doing a pairing for this, but oh MiM! The idea of Spirit FredxFem!Jack or regular Jack was just too hard to pass up on. Just so ya know, ot'll be hinted in Don't You Worry Child.**

**Sakura: We have one more chapter after this. After that, keep a look out for the sequel, Say Hello to Goodbye, why are we naming our fics after songs? When can I see you again, Don't You Worry Child, Say Hello to Goodbye, they're all song titles. **

**Kura: I was listening to them, plus they were inspiring, so why not? Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Jack smiled at everything and everyone she saw, or rather, saw her. She was like a puppy. Happy, playful, cute, and just made you wanna go 'aaaww!' at the smallest thing.

"Hey, uh, Jackie," Ron said after a moment of dragging, well, being dragged.

"Yes?" Jack asked as sue stopped. Harry and Hermione sighed in relief. Jack blinked at that.

"Uh, ahem... how would you like to meet my brothers and sister?" Jack squealed and pulled the trio to their feet.

"LET'S GO!" She jumped up and ran off with the trio following. How she managed to pull them when she herself wasn't the strongest spirit, even if she was somewhat solified, was unknown. She just had it.

"Uh, you can turn left here!" Hermione shouted. The trio kept yelling out directions to the young spirit, who thus, pulled them ong as she went.

"Stop here!" Harry said. He muttered the password to the Fat Lady in the painting, he was still trying to learn her name. She let them inside, giving Jacklyn a smile and nod. They were lucky to see the Weaslys inside the common room. Fred and George were plotting a prank. And Ginny was doing her homework.

"Oh, hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, new girl-" Ginny looked up in shock as Jack walked around taking in the colors and pretty much everything of the Gryffindor common room. "Ronald..." Fred and George both looked up and Fred seemed to go red for a while.

"Hello I'm Fred, and- " He said.

"-I'm George. Or maybe-" George added.

"I'm George-"

"-And I'm Fred." Jack gave them a 'huh?' look. Her eyes shifting from twin to twin.

Hermione smacked both boys, "don't confuse her! Sorry Jack." Jack waved it away and moved to the window.

"Guys, that is Jacklyn. Call her Jack or Jackie, she just arrived today. She's a spirit." Harry said.

"I'm Ginny," Ginny said as she walked over to Iack, "sorry for them." Jack laughed and once more waved it off.

"No worries! I'd do that if I had a twin." Jack quickly ran around, poking things. And frosting things. And made it slightly colder. And, oh you get it!

Meanwhile, George noticed the small blush on his brother's face. He just had to say something about this, "Fred and Jackie, sitting in a tree..." he whispered into Fred's ear. Fred shoved him off, but had a playful on his face.

'I wish,' he thought, 'but it would never work. She's a spirit, and I'm just human.'

**Kura: Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Don't You Worry Child

**Kura: Reviewer responces!**

**Guest: You're hooked and you like it?! WHOO-HOO!**

**Baylee1100: Glad ya like the pairing! **

**SilverStream12: I have never seen Twilight, nor have I read the books, I almost saw Eclipse, but... no offense to Twilight fans, I just haven't gotten into it... yet- **

**Sakura: She's crazy, too. **

**Kura: HEY! Continuing...**

**Doctor Frostybuscus: Here it is! The next update! And I agree, it is cute! **

**Marvel123: YES! I love the enthusiasm, even though I have no idea what it was for! **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3

Jack squealed in delight the moment Hagrid showed her a baby unicorn. Harry smiled. To say the pasr few _hours_ were crazy, was an understatement. Somehow, someway, Jack became Peeves bestie. Shocking, eh? To him it was. And now, well...

**_"_****_YOU BLOODY LITTLE SPRITE! GET BACK HERE AND DEFROST MY PRECIOUS KITTENS!"_**Yep, they got Umbridge. They also. managed to slick the halls in the dungeons with ice and slime, made snow hit anyone who entered the Divinition tower, and Dumbledore had a new do... neon green. But Umbridge, that was worth seeing...

_FL__ASHBACK!_

_"So, where does the hag stay?" Jack asked, she was floating next to Fred's head, much to amusement of George, Fred cast him an annoyed look. Jack l__ooked at them, and pouted at the slowness and lack of responce. _

_'This is booooorrrrrriiiiiiiing!' She whined mentally and then she spotted what looked like a floating bucket. Looking back at her, erm, guides, yeah, guides, Jack floated up, "hello?" She asked. All of a sudden, another ghost appeared. Jack blinked and noticed how he held the bucket. She smiled and flew over to the poltergeist, "If you tell me where Umbridge's room is, I'll improve on your little prank." _

_"__You dare insult Peeves?!" Peeves had spoken in third person. _

_Jack giggled, "nope, just looking for an allie against the hag. PLEAS__E!" Peeves got lost in mischievous blue eyes, he smirked and mltioned her to follow him. Jack smiled and followed hi__m... _

_END FLASHBACK! _

And the rest is history.

"This has been the best day in my life!" Jack cheered, "I'll be back someday."

"Wait," Ginny held a hand out, "you're leaving?"

Jack nodded sadly, "Queen of Winter, I need to spread snow, I just got, stuck here somehow. I promise, I will come back, this isn't goobye. Think of it as... hello." And Jack flew out an open window. Slowly, one by one, Harry, Hermione, Ron, George and Ginny went to their dorm rooms.

"Think of it as hello..." Fred murmured, he swore he could see Jack looking back at him with her smile,"hello Jack."

**Kura:Ha, awesome ending. Don't ask about the hello thing, have no idea how to explain it. **

**Sakura: Thanks for reading Don't You Worry Child, and keep an eye out for the sequel Say Hello to Goodbye, review!**


End file.
